1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus for obtaining ultrasonic data such as an M-mode display image (motion image), a B-mode display image (Tomography), a D-mode display image (blood flow speed image), and a DF-mode display image (CFM image: Color Flow Mapping image), and displaying a corresponding image for diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus of this type. Referring to FIG. 1, a substantially U-shaped main body 12 having casters 10 is constituted by a base portion 12A, an upright portion 12B, and a table 12C. A display unit 16 is arranged on the table 12C of the main body 12 through a support member 14. In this case, the upright portion 12B incorporates various electronic circuit boards. In addition, operating units such as a keyboard are incorporated in the table 12C. An ultrasonic probe (not shown) extends from the main body 12.
In the ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus having such an arrangement, diagnosis, e.g., an operation of the apparatus is performed in the following manner. An operator (not shown) such as a doctor carries the apparatus into a room where a subject to be examined (patient) is present. Alternately, the subject is brought to a consultation room where the apparatus is installed. In the former case, for example, the apparatus is placed beside a bed, and the power source of the apparatus is turned on to start the apparatus. In diagnosis, the probe is brought into contact with the subject so as to transmit/receive ultrasonic waves to/from a desired portion of the subject, and an image based on reflection echoes is observed through the display unit 16.
In such an ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus, sophisticated signal processing representing the functional characteristics of the apparatus or methods of obtaining high-quality images have been extensively studied and improved. However, other characteristics such as operability have not been satisfactorily studied yet.
A medical apparatus of this type tends to be placed within a small space. In addition, a doctor is to operate the apparatus in the small space, and must also perform operations such as diagnosis with respect to a subject to be examined. Therefore, especially high operability is required. In addition, a high space factor, i.e., high utilization efficiency of a space is required.